The Anonymous Tales
by sirussblack
Summary: A little short story series of mine that didn't get accepted. It's about a Shoyru without wings. A bit sad, but still a nice story!


The Anonymous Tales - A Mark For Life  
  
The brisk wind stung his scarred and bruised face. His feet touched soggy mud and dirt. He saw nothing but a faint light at the end of the tunnel. That light was the only way he would be able to go back safely...  
  
Light shined through the eyes of a medium sized red Shoyru. One wing had been fractured, the other broken. It lay on a bed, moaning and groaning. It wailed and screamed. It kicked and punched the air, searching for comfort, though he could find none.  
  
The Shoyru blinked and turned its head slowly, looking at its surroundings. He saw a counter, piled with the latest medicine. He saw gloves in a box hanging on the wall. Cabinets and lockers circled him, like trying to bring him into a hypnotic dream.  
  
He squirmed, as if trying to break free of its grip. The Shoyru squirmed and yelled, hoping someone would answer his cry for help. He longed for someone who could come and would help him from his current state.  
  
Sadly, no one came. He was angry and mad, in total and complete insanity. There wasn't a sane thought in his head at the current moment. He needed help...for what? The Shoyru didn't even know what the answer to that was.  
  
A shadow walked in the room. The Shoyru squinted, but still could not see who it was. He guessed it was another doctor, coming here to check up on him.  
  
The mysterious shadow turned the light on, making the Shoyru close his eyes due to the bright light. Then, when regulated, he opened them again.  
  
He saw an old-looking Lupe in a white robe walking over to him, a clipboard in its paws. She also had a dark blue pen in the other. She walked over to the Shoyru and touched his wing.  
  
The Shoyru flinched in pain.  
  
"So, what is your name?" the Lupe asked, studying the Shoyru.  
  
The Shoyrus pupils followed the doctor. "My name is...Anonymous. Anon for short."  
  
The doctor gave a small chuckle. "Your real name, please. I don't have time for silly name games."  
  
"As I said, my name is Anonymous," he said and rolled his eyes under his eyelids.  
  
The Lupe stopped and threw the clipboard onto the floor. She then yelled in a high voice, "What is your real name? You tell me or you walk out of this hospital injured like the little rotten Shoyru you are!" She then breathed heavily. "Fine, don't tell me your real name, just let me see your wing." She reached out and touched the wing as Anon shuddered.  
  
"Oh!" Anon yelled as the doctor took a small fragment of scaly skin off of his body.  
  
The doctor muttered a simple sorry and continued to study his wings. Finally, the doctor wrote a final note down on the clipboard and left the room.  
  
Anon looked up at the ceiling again. He shut his eyes so he wouldn't have to stand the bright light above him.  
  
Normally, Anon would have left the hospital, but this time, his legs wouldn't carry him far. Now, he just wanted to shut the light off.  
  
Anon didn't feel like calling a doctor or nurse to shut off the light. He liked to do things himself. That's how it had always been. Think of yourself first. If no one cares about you, don't care about them. It was how Anon thought.  
  
Many thought that Anon was evil. Anon always said he wasn't. He was just "misunderstood" as his psychiatrist put it.  
  
Yes, his psychiatrist. A person that Anon hated, but was forced to go to according to a court case he had several years ago. He was declared insane, but able to fend for himself. Anon thought it was a silly and foolish verdict, but he had to follow it.  
  
According to the verdict, he was aloud to go wherever he wanted as long as he went back to Neopia Central for some regular checkups. Just to see "how he was doing". Anon could answer that question every time, and with the same answer.  
  
He was perfecting okay, according to his mind. It may be jumbled with mentally ill thoughts, but it sure wasn't in the state that he needed to see a psychiatrist. He was able to feed himself, to walk, to do whatever he wanted, yet he still needed to go to a psychiatrist.  
  
Anon opened his eyes once more, this time looking to the left, at the glass door. He could escape easily, if it wasn't for his aching legs and broken and fractured wings. He could just open the door and fly out fast. He could be outside within a few minutes.  
  
Though tempted, Anon stayed in his place, waiting for the doctors report.  
  
Finally, after what seemed like hours of waiting, the same blue Lupe came in and coughed as he put the clipboard on the counter. "Now, Anonymous, please, tell me something. Can you walk?"  
  
Anon lifted himself up into a sitting position with his hands. He then felt for the ground with his feet. Once he felt the ground, he lowered himself down carefully.  
  
Wobbly at first, he started to walk around the room. Most aches in his legs went away and his arms felt brand new, as if someone just plucked off the old ones and put on the new. Anon felt almost perfect, except for his wings.  
  
They were sagging behind his back. The tips were dragging across the linoleum floor. They felt lifeless upon his back. His wings were just extra fat.  
  
The Lupe then asked Anon a question he knew would lead to something bad. "Can you feel your wings?"  
  
Anon sighed. "No, not a bit...not at all..."  
  
"There's no way to fix that..." The doctor said. "You can cut them off, though."  
  
Anon stared at the wall, a frown on his face. "Yes, take my wings...away..." A tear slid down Anons face and dropped onto the floor. "You heard me. Take them away!"  
  
The doctor started to walk over with a pair of yellow scissors. "Okay..." She said hesitantly.  
  
The red Shoyru started to sob. "NOW!" He screamed, wanting to get it over with.  
  
The doctor hurried and started to cut the right wing off carefully. She took it inch by inch, careful not to cut any good skin off. Quickly, she switched to the other wing, slowly cutting it off also.  
  
After she was done, there were two pink cuts going down most of Anons back. The doctor quickly sewed them up, leaving a few dozen stitches going up and down his back.  
  
Anon stopped crying after a bit and turned to face the doctor. His eyes were bloodshot. The latter of tears still dropped from his eyes.  
  
The Lupe then gave him a note. "Now, you come back here in three months to get those stitches removed, you understand?"  
  
Anon nodded.  
  
The Lupe looked curiously at him. "Are you okay?"  
  
The wingless Shoyru sniffed and said, "This is me. I am who I am and if I'm a Shoyru without wings, then that is what I am..."  
  
Anon sniffed once more, glared at the doctor, then walked to the door. He opened it and then walked out into the hospital hallway and eventually through the front door.  
  
Anon knew he would never be the same Shoyru again...  
  
Author's Note: I'd love some commentary! You can just Neomail me! Thanks to The Neopian Times Writers' Forum for helping me choose the species of Anonymous! 


End file.
